Electronic components in which a thin-film capacitor is formed on one principal surface of an insulation substrate have been known. For example, an electronic component as shown in FIG. 5 is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In an electronic component 100 disclosed in Patent Document 1, a thin-film capacitor 103 is formed on an insulation substrate 101, in which a SiO2 film 101b is formed on one principal surface of a Si layer 101a, with a close contact layer 102 interposed therebetween. The thin-film capacitor 103 is formed by laminating a lower conductor 103a, a dielectric thin-film 103b, and an upper conductor 103c in that order on the close contact layer 102. A barrier layer 104 is so provided as to cover the thin-film capacitor 103. The barrier layer 104 has a multilayer structure including a dielectric barrier layer 104a and an inorganic barrier layer 104b, and covers the thin-film capacitor 103 while exposing an outer connection area of the upper conductor 103c of the thin-film capacitor 103 and an outer connection area of the lower conductor 103a thereof. In addition, a resin protection layer 105 is so formed as to cover the barrier layer 104. Electrode pads 106a, 106b are extended to the upper surface so as to penetrate through the resin protection layer 105. The electrode pads 106a, 106b are each connected to the outer connection area of any one of the upper conductor 103c and the lower conductor 103a of the thin-film capacitor 103.
Patent Document 1: WO 2006/117912 (see paragraphs [0029]-[0031], FIG. 1, and so on).